User talk:Kraissant
Response to post No problem. Just trying to help make this wikia a bit more complete with minor edits here and there. You're the one to thank though since you are revamping whole pages. That takes time and a lot of effort. So thank you. Brohamond (talk) 00:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Dragon's Dogma question Hey thanks alot, I really am enjoying DD its one of the best rpg's i've played so far. I am however stuck trying to fight the drake...I am a level 34 Warrior and the farthest i have gotten him down is three hearts. for my party i am using two level 32 mages and then my pawn keiran is a level 33 sorcerer. do i just need to keep leveling first or should i be able to beat him at the level i'm at? i'd love to be able to dragon forge my armor but if i'm trying too prematurely then i'll find other things to level on i just figured fighting it would help me level faster as well. what do you reccomend for leveling my character? 20:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I would definately switch out one of your mages for something else, either a Ranger or Strider. As for your other Mage and Main Pawn, I would check if they have any Ice-based magick attacks or Ice-based enchantments as Drakes are weak to Ice. Leveling too fast does tend to ruin the game abit, but I suppose a faster way would be start from Gran Soren and head towards the Great Wall. On the way there, you should run into at least 2 Cyclops and 2 Chimeras as well as loads of other enemies (Bandits, Wolves, Hapries, Saurians, exc.) ::Hope that helps! ::Kraissant (talk) 20:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Menu Only 10 entries are allotted on the drop down menu at a time. A "Weapons" link is provided at the top of the menu for those that need to access weapons beyond that of the list. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! hey made a account just to say thanks for all your help Nightx2004 (talk) 00:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Sure Thing. Thanks for your contributions to the DDWiki commnunity. Dragon's Dogma Admin 21:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ATOM HEY! Kraissant! Congradulations on making Arisen of the month! Kudos! ^__^ A91 knightblade (talk) 17:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Nominations Thanks for letting me know. Forgot to unlock the page, it should be available to all contributors now. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Quick question regarding Reference numbers Hey Kraissant, Personally I think the referfence format used in Dragon's Dogma (Sword) looks a lot cleaner versus the format of that of Militant Dove. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Question's regarding Spellcasters Hey James, just a question that relates to your research on Spellscreen and High Spellscreen. Is their a post or any info regarding not using the upgraded versions versus upgraded versions of spells? This seems more important for pawns as they always cast the highest level of the spell they're casting. Having a more effective pawn caster is my goal, this also begs the question, do pawn casters need to fill all spellslots? Thanks. Conan's Armpit (talk) 18:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) AOTM Hmmm... I was about to ask you what "AOTM" meant but I just figured it out. Probably sound a bit crazy considering I've been on this site almost a year. LOL ^^; Thanks for the congrats! And belated congratulations to you as well! Brohamond (talk) 00:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Advice Hi, I'm still pretty new here... Could you give some advices or 'Do & Don't' or something ? Thanks. MotherLilith (talk) 10:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Dragon's_Dogma_-_Iron_Armguard.jpg‎ Makes sense to me. Definitely one of those instances I look and wonder why I did that... Thanks for fixing the image. Brohamond (talk) 22:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) NPC Groups Hey Kraissant, We probably don't need two seperate articles for the NPC's groups. I would prefer to have them as one under the category pages as well as any information provided to its page. Example: Iron Hammer Bandits and Category:Iron Hammer Bandits as it shows the same information. I would suggest merging any missing information to the category pages and putting Iron Hammer Bandits as marked for deletion or as a redirect. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 19:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stat pages Sure, I think that would be a good idea. Redirecting/merging information for all those (such as Stamina) into the stat page would cut down on repetitive information/articles some. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 19:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Tradable & Untradable Items Categories Hi Kraissant, I was thinking about the possibility of adding 2 categories (Tradable & Untradable item) because some BBI items can still be gifted to other players. What do you think ? Useful or not ? Tnx MotherLilith (talk) 20:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey are you only xbox or do you play on PS3? If so please use my pawn, I think she is one of the sexiest pawns ever created :) Name: Tef Tew Profile: Guardian / Ultilitarian PSN ID: FreshPlastik Thanks! Re: Issue with Pilgrim's Charm page If you look close you can see a slight difference in the apostrophe between the two. *Pilgrim's Charm uses a more straight downward apostrophe. *Pilgrim’s Charm uses a slightly different format with a tail. The wiki generally uses a apostrophe format similar to Pilgrim's Charm. It's possible a contributor's browser settings created the other apostrophe or it was copied from another page or Microsoft Word when the title was created. I will go ahead and make proper changes. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 21:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Question In regards to Domenique, she states that her husband Fedel, is not of the Duke's line. This was found directly after accepting Deny Salvation. Though, instead of setting off, I went and spoke to her. Well, I was actually out by the tree waiting to snipe Ser Raster in the face--anyway, what do you make of it? re: Loved the Grapple picture you posted! LOL! Very funny you say that! That was the exact caption I originally considered adding. But then the need to maintain a measure of seriousness prevailed. Glad you like pictures :) Brohamond (talk) 23:47, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Regarding Main Story Quests Hey Kraissant, Sure, I don't see why we couldn't change Strength in Numbers into a side quest. I would agree The Great Hereafter is a Main Quest, as you eventually have to stab the Arisen with the Godsbane to finalize the story, so to speak. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Warlock's Incense Hi Kraissant, There are two Warlock's Incense pages as can be seen on category:Group_Effect. I'll let my betters decide which one must be deleted. Thank you MotherLilith (talk) 00:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Btw sorry for the mess. I see that you tirelessly clean up the wiki pages after most of my edit. X__X I'll try to be more rigorous. MotherLilith (talk) 01:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear that at least i'm not a pain in the ... ; ) I'm pretty sure there is matter to investigate with my explanation about grapple which have been reverted. I'll search more throughly and come back with more definitive anwser. PS : If you're interested, I have a second GT : lilithTheSecond. Feel free to send me a FR. MotherLilith (talk) 01:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: DDWeapon Template Developed some secondary templates , , and . You are welcome to use those if you come across other weapons with bonus stat attributes. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Addict I know, rite? Thanks! OMG, what a challenge. It's crazy how real life interferes with Wiki goals. BarrelHornet3 (talk) 04:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Costum Signature Hey There Kraissant! Iv'e seen you made an Image for your Signature. Just wanted to give an advice on doing it directly, without "adding" a Picture all the Time but only add the usual Signature in the end. Of course it's entirely up to you, just wanting to help. :) *Since you have done the most, all you have to do is make a new Signature page: go to your Profile Page and add in the Address bar: "/sig" to create it. *add the Signature Images to that Page. Nothing but the Images are supposed to be there! (see Mine for Example) *Go to your Profile - My Preferences - Costume Signature and Enter: . Also you may need to say "use Wikitext in my Signature" *Test if it worked *you can also read the Steps here for more details on it. In case I missed something. :) 15:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Costum sig 2 Always happy to help! But there is one thing I have noticed, it actually adds these Images on Talk Pages. Didn't know, since the last msg was my very first on a Talk. lol. in the Forum however it doesn't add the Image in the "recent Wiki Activity". Strange. To be staight Honest, I also learned something from your Images: Making a Text on the Pics. Thanks for letting me steal it. lol. I'm not so good with doing such stuff by myself, still too new to it, but I love to add it to my Profile. XD The Pic of Dillan was kinda tough to get, either he is talking with Tagert, running away or stashing the Key. There was a really narrow Window of Making an acceptable pic of him. Already had to load the Game for it. Mine was a fast 1 just in case. After it he already run off. :/ The next ones I'm trying to get are: Ser Francis & Ser Palotti. Unfortunately they weren't there on my Visit, meaning I have to get a relatively good 1 in the Quest Pride before a Fall, where they are battling all the Time I believe..... :( Otherwise only Images of MK Skills seams to be missing, but I can't possibly make any, don't got the tools for it. Perhaps you can add something there? Well, If you see an edit on the two guys it's most likely me. XD 16:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! HEY! Kraissant! Thank you for the kind wishes! Its really nice to have committed and wonderful members like yourself! ^__^! A91 knightblade (talk) 12:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page That's one badass talk page, Kraissant! : ) Kudos. MotherLilith (talk) 16:21, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Revising/Reversing Edits Hey Kraissant, Please try to keep an open mind toward contributor's edits on article before you revise/reverse them. Observing your reversals, most seem generally legit. At times, you can simply clean up or make a quick change to their additions versus reversing the contribution entirely. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC)